


The Family We Choose

by meh_rah_kee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_rah_kee/pseuds/meh_rah_kee
Summary: family[fæmli]  nounlife's greatest blessing. a group that dreams, laughs, plays and love together. those whom you can always count on. always present not only in the good times. the most precious gift.





	The Family We Choose

The night was dark and cold, so very cold. It was raining cats and dogs outside, and the the thunder striking every few moments was making it all worse. All the boy wanted was to be held tightly in the warmth of his mother and lulled to sleep by the soothing voice of his father. But the angry voices of his parents coming from the kitchen could be faintly heard by him amidsts the roaring thunder. Their fighting was not something new, in fact over the past few months it had only grown in occurence and intensity. But something was different today, he could just feel it, like the bad omen. The whole atmosphere altogether - the coldness, the rain, the thunder, the voices that were getting louder and louder with each passing second - it was scaring him, a very different kind of scare he had not known before. He shut his eyes, so tight that they started aching.. as if closing them would make it all disappear. And disappear it all did, the voices of his parents, with a loud bang of a door. The rain had slowed down too, it had seemed. No thunder anymore. Then it was all quiet, too quiet for anybody's liking, even a twelve year old. 

That's how Im Jaebum came to hating it all. He hated the dark nights. He hated the rain and the thunder and the coldness that came with it. He hated the sounds of muffled voices. He hated the need of closing his eyes to make things disappear. He hated the doors being banged loudly. But most importantly, he hated his mother who left him in that dark and cold night, without even sparing him a glance, with a loud banging sound of the front door of their house.


End file.
